


Perpetual

by casualhibiscus



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 15:22:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13527090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casualhibiscus/pseuds/casualhibiscus
Summary: Sasuke reflects on his past, and asks a very important question of a certain blonde.





	Perpetual

**Author's Note:**

> These are two scenes from another Naruto AU that I'm working on. (I know, I know, I have a lot of them!) It's more or less canon up until Itachi and Sasuke's battle with each other. I'm probably tripping over my own timelines at this point, so if any of the details don't add up, maybe just squint a little? (I promise when I upload more of this AU, I'll fix anything that needs changing!) I suppose this piece works as a stand-alone, too.
> 
> Oh, and FYI, this story has extremely graphic sex in it. Consider yourself warned.

**_per·pet·u·al_ ** __  
adjective  
1\. continuing or enduring forever; everlasting 

_oOo ___

__It was almost springtime in Konoha, and soon all the flowers would be in bloom again. Everyone in the village - shinobi and civilian alike - were ready to embrace the change in seasons. The awakening of spring had always been treasured, but never so much as it was now. While the Leaf had seen more than its fair share of hardships, it had begun entering an age of unprecedented peace and prosperity. Families paraded the streets with their giggling children in tow, while young couples walked past them happily, arm-in-arm. Not a single storefront lay vacant, and every day the city grew larger and more expansive._ _

__A willingness to accept change, to forgive the past, and to never give up on the future had benefited them all._ _

__On a particularly sunny day, two brothers sat across from each other outside a cafe. They chatted pleasantly, both enjoying the warmth of the sun’s rays._ _

__After a natural pause in conversation, the younger brother was the first to speak up._ _

__“I’m going to ask Naruto to marry me,” he stated simply._ _

__Itachi couldn’t help but smile into his cup of green tea. “How do you plan to ask him?”_ _

__Sasuke shrugged nonchalantly and took a sip of his own tea. “I’m definitely proposing in private. I’m sure he’ll be announcing it soon after, anyway.”_ _

__Itachi laughed. “He’ll probably scream it from the top of Mt. Hokage.”_ _

__Sasuke nearly choked on his tea. “Oh no,” he groaned, covering his face with his hands. “I hadn’t even thought of that, but you’re right - he will.”_ _

__Itachi leaned across the table and ruffled his brother’s hair affectionately, much to the the younger man’s chagrin._ _

__“Stop that, I’m not a kid anymore,” he grumbled._ _

__“No, you’re not,” Itachi agreed. “You should be proud of the man you’ve become.”_ _

__“Don’t be so dramatic, Itachi,” came the reply, but they both knew that Sasuke had come a long way from where he’d been._ _

__Five years had passed since the brothers returned to the village. Sasuke had finally cornered Itachi - with every intent to kill him - until the older man began to choke on his own blood. It was then that Itachi admitted to his illness, noting that he was not long for this world. On what he perceived to be his deathbed, Itachi imparted Sasuke with every truth of the Uchiha clan massacre. Itachi had fully expected that his brother wouldn’t believe him, and would go ahead and strike the killing blow._ _

__Sasuke, however, was convinced of his truthfulness. Frantic at his brother’s deteriorating condition, he abruptly switched mindsets from killing Itachi to healing him. Knowing full well that Tsunade was the greatest medi-nin of her time - and the current Hokage of the Leaf Village - Sasuke felt he had no choice but to turn himself and his brother in. There was, of course, the distinct possibility that both of them would be executed on sight - but if that had been the case, Sasuke thought, at least he’d have died trying to save Itachi._ _

__Konoha proved to find the Uchihas more valuable alive than dead. Tsunade was able to completely heal Itachi, and after assessing his memories with the help of the Yamanakas, Danzo had finally been implicated for his role in the massacre. It hadn’t been an easy road, but Itachi had been redeemed enough to be granted probationary status as a Konoha-nin - with explicit restrictions on when and where he could go, of course._ _

__Prior to this decision, there was an attack made on the village by the remaining members of Akatsuki. Fearing for his brother’s safety - as he had still been under Tsunade’s care - Sasuke managed to escape from prison in order to fend off the intruders. It was less a decision borne of loyalty to the Leaf than to his re-established love for his brother, but fighting alongside Naruto and the others to defeat a common enemy reminded him of what he’d left behind - and what could be._ _

__The long talks that he and Naruto had shared while he was incarcerated hadn’t hurt, either._ _

__With both Orochimaru and the Akatsuki defeated, Sasuke had begun his own path towards redemption in the eyes of the village. At the same time, he allowed himself to examine his true feelings towards Naruto. Unsurprisingly to their friends - but perhaps surprising to the two men themselves - it wasn’t long before they became a couple._ _

__And now, Sasuke was ready to pop the question._ _

__“I want to be the one who asks,” he said with finality, after he and Itachi had sat in thoughtful silence. “He needs to know that I want this as much as he does - that I’m not saying ‘yes’ to _his_ proposal simply to keep my status in the village.”_ _

__Itachi quirked an eyebrow at his younger brother in disbelief. “Are you serious? Sasuke, it’s obvious to me and everyone around us that the two of you are madly in love. There’s no question about it.”_ _

__Sasuke debated on whether to challenge this, just to prove that his brother didn’t know _everything._ But, he found that there was really nothing to counter that statement._ _

__He and Naruto loved each other, with all their heart and soul._ _

__“I know. But,” he interjected, purposefully ignoring his brother’s smug look, “I need to do this. After everything he’s done for me - for us - I have to show him how much I care, by taking the initiative.”_ _

__“Are you sure,” Itachi asked, after contemplating for a moment, “That, as his rival, you don’t just want to beat him to the punch?”_ _

__Sasuke scoffed. “I thought we established that I wasn’t a child anymore.”_ _

__“You’re not. And neither is he. But if everything I’ve observed and been informed of is true, then you two have been in love for longer than either of you can imagine. And, well,” he shot Sasuke a heartfelt smile at this, “While many things have changed, I think your love for Naruto - and your friendly rivalry with him - will always stay the same.”_ _

__Sasuke couldn’t help but smile back._ _

____

_oOo_

As it turned out, the perfect moment for his proposal came that evening. Sasuke sat with Naruto on the roof of their shared apartment, gazing up at the moon together. They had just finished dinner, and for once, Sasuke had let Naruto choose ramen without putting up a fight. They now sat in comfortable silence next to each other, with Sasuke’s head against Naruto’s shoulder, and their hands entwined between them.

“Naruto…” Sasuke said softly, lifting his head to look directly into the other man’s eyes. “I have something to ask you.”

“What’s that?” Naruto asked, his trademark grin plastered on his face. As annoying as it had once seemed to him, Sasuke didn’t think he’d ever tire of that smile now.

“Do you… Will you marry me?”

Blue eyes widened in genuine surprise. “For real?”

“No, for pretend,” Sasuke said sarcastically, with a roll of his eyes. “Yes, for real! We share the same apartment and spend all day together - we’re practically married already, anyway.”

Naruto squeezed Sasuke’s hand and pulled his partner close to his chest. “Of course I will,” he said, with a voice which was clearly fighting back tears.

Sasuke swallowed thickly and broke away from the embrace to look Naruto in the eyes again. Sure enough, tears were definitely threatening to fall - and Sasuke found himself in much the same state.

“I love you, you idiot,” he spoke with a slight tremble. “There’s no one else I’d rather have constantly pissing me off for the rest of my life.”

Naruto laughed, the sound never failing to make Sasuke’s heart melt. “And there’s no bastard I’d rather call out on his bullshit for the rest of my life, either.”

They both laughed this time, finally allowing their tears to fall.

“Isn’t this the part where you’re supposed to put a ring on my finger?” Naruto teased, once their laughter had subsided.

He had only been joking, but to his disbelief, Sasuke produced a ring box from within his jacket pocket. It held an understated but elegant piece with a silver band and two stones fused together - one orange, and one blue.

“Sasuke,” Naruto breathed in astonishment. “It’s beautiful.”

“Thanks. I got one for me, too,” Sasuke admitted somewhat sheepishly, producing a second, matching ring in a separate box. “I didn’t want you whining at me later that I’d ‘made you the bride’ or something.”

Naruto snorted. “Oh, so I guess you’ll be wearing the dress, then?”

“Try to put me in a dress, dobe, and I will definitely kill you.”

“I figured as much,” Naruto said, and leaned in to give Sasuke a much-needed, thorough kiss.

He still couldn’t get over how good it felt to kiss Sasuke. No matter how many times he kissed him - and they kissed _a lot_ \- it always took Naruto’s breath away. It was like he and Sasuke were _made_ for each other, the way that their mouths and bodies melded together so perfectly.

“Mmm,” Sasuke groaned, pulling away as the kiss became particularly passionate. “We are not fucking on the roof.”

“As long as we get to fuck, I don’t care where it is.” Naruto’s voice was thick with lust.

Sasuke shivered in anticipation at the sound of it, before grabbing his lover’s hand and dragging him in through the open window of their apartment.

Naruto only had to a moment to register what was happening before Sasuke pounced on him, straddling his hips on their shared bed. Carefully, Sasuke extracted the ring boxes from his pocket, placing them gently on the bedside table.

“That’s a good idea,” Naruto conceded, “We could put them on right now, but things are gonna get messy here real soon.”

“You’re damn right they are,” Sasuke whispered huskily as he licked the shell of Naruto’s ear. “I’m gonna ride your cock into the mattress so hard that neither of us will be walking right tomorrow.”

 _“Damn,”_ Naruto hissed, giving Sasuke’s ass a firm squeeze through the fabric of his pants. “I’m looking forward to our wedding night.”

“Mmm,” Sasuke replied, quickly divesting himself of his clothing, as Naruto did the same. “I don’t think either of us can wear white, though.”

Naruto laughed, and this time it was a rough, much deeper sound.

Sasuke grinned and straddled the man’s lap again, pressing their now-naked bodies together and kissing his lover deeply. They both groaned at the feeling of their erections meeting, each man thrusting shallowly against the other.

“Want you so bad, baby,” Naruto murmured once they broke apart for air.

“You can have me.” Sasuke’s voice was breathy and his pupils were blown with desire, but his words held a meaning beyond just physical intimacy.

In return, Naruto gave him a look which said that he was grateful for that - for everything - and that he couldn’t be happier to have Sasuke home.

The raven-haired man in question reached for their bedside table again, this time opening its drawer and removing a small tube of lubricant.

With a mischievous gleam in his eyes, Sasuke slicked the index and middle fingers of his right hand, before reaching back to prepare himself as Naruto watched, entranced.

A very pleased sound rumbled from Naruto’s chest as he watched his lover work himself open. Although he couldn’t see it from this angle, the wet, sucking noises of parted flesh as Sasuke fingered himself - coupled with the other man’s lustful expression - was more than enough to compensate.

“I can’t wait to fuck you,” Naruto said, tweaking one of Sasuke’s nipples with his left hand, while using his right to tug on his lover’s erection teasingly.

Sasuke moaned, his hips twitching slightly as if unsure whether to buck forward into Naruto’s grip or back onto his own fingers.

“Me- me neither,” Sasuke managed to pant out. The feeling of Naruto’s hot cock pressed against him - but not yet _inside him_ \- was driving him crazy with longing.

Still, they had done this enough for both to know how important preparation was. When Sasuke felt that he was ready, he pulled his fingers from his body, unable to repress the desperate whine which escaped his throat. He used more of the lube to coat Naruto’s cock generously, before leaning in and giving the other man a fierce kiss.

His lover returned the kiss eagerly, his tongue flicking in and out of Sasuke’s mouth in a demonstration of what he hoped they’d be doing with their bodies very, _very_ soon.

Unable to hold back any longer, Sasuke reached between them and lined up Naruto’s hard length with the entrance to his body.

 _“Fuck!"_ Naruto hissed, gripping Sasuke’s thighs tightly as the other man impaled himself on his cock. There would be bruises on his legs tomorrow, but neither of them could care less.

“Unh,” Sasuke replied intelligently, his eyes glazing over with pleasure as he sunk onto Naruto fully, filling himself completely. He rocked his hips slowly, experimentally, before foregoing his attempt at gentleness and setting the kind of pace he’d promised earlier.

Naruto groaned, arching his back against the mattress and meeting Sasuke thrust for thrust. His lover’s tight, slick passage was like a searing vice around his cock, and he eagerly pressed himself up into that tight heat. Sasuke looked so beautiful like this, he thought, as he rode Naruto with practiced ease. His glossy, black hair clung to his sweat-dampened skin - which, while normally pale, had taken on a rosy, flushed hue. And if the blissful look on his face was any indication - coupled with the way he moaned - Sasuke was enjoying this just as much as Naruto was.

“Oh _god_ , Naruto!” He very nearly sobbed as his lover reached out and began to stroke him in time with his thrusts.

“Sasuke, _Sasuke_!” Naruto gasped, chanting his love’s name over and over like a reverent prayer.

With his arms braced against the mattress, Sasuke pushed himself forward enough to press Naruto’s mouth against his. The kiss was sloppy and desperate and hot and _wet_ as the two bucked against each other frantically, both groaning loudly in pleasure.

The slight change in angle caused Naruto’s cock to rub against Sasuke’s prostate, practically tearing a scream from his throat.

It was too much, too intense, yet never _enough_ , all at the same time. Both knew that they’d never tire of making each other feel this way.

“N-Naruto,” Sasuke stammered, breaking their kiss and pulling back to admire the man beneath him. Naruto gazed up at him adoringly, an expression of pure bliss in his ever expressive blue eyes. All of his attention was focused on Sasuke, from the firm hand stroking his cock, to the force of his hips rocking up into Sasuke’s body.

 _ **“Naruto!”**_ Sasuke came with a choked cry, sobbing helplessly as he poured himself onto both of their bodies.

 _ **“Sasuke!”**_ The other man practically growled, thrusting up into his lover at a brutal pace before jerking to a stuttering, shaky halt as he emptied himself inside of Sasuke.

With what little strength he had left, Sasuke managed to pull himself up and off of Naruto, collapsing next to the love of his life in a boneless heap.

Naruto held him close as they fought to catch their breath, their overheated bodies cooling rapidly.

“Love you,” he murmured softly into Sasuke’s hair, as the other man lay curled up against him with his head tucked under Naruto’s chin.

“I love you too,” Sasuke said with a contented sigh.

Even in an unpredictable, evolving world, they both knew that that would never change.


End file.
